Sorcellerie et pouvoirs divins
by killoloic89
Summary: Pit a été capturé subitement, et l'ange noir en souffre. Il faut sauver l'ange, en espérant que personne d'autre n'ait de problème...
1. Une autre histoire qui aura pu commencer

En quoi consistait réellement la puissance absolue ? Chacun avait ses raisons. Certains la souhaitaient uniquement la posséder pour conquérir leurs mondes. D'autres n'en voulaient simplement pas, et certains la possédaient sans forcément la vouloir. Et cela agaçait vraiment Ganondorf. Comment des êtres non méritants pouvaient avoir la puissance absolue, alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Surtout que l'un de ces « êtres non méritants » avaient obtenu leurs pouvoirs comme ça, sans même les demander, et sans même en avoir hérité.

C'est ce que le Roi du Mal reprochait à Harmonie et Paluténa. Pour Paluténa, c'était quelque chose de logique. Elle était fille du roi des dieux, et était grande Déesse de la Lumière. Elle était peut-être la pire déesse de la lumière de tous les temps. Paresseuse et reléguant le travail à Pit, toujours aussi naïf. Pour Ganondorf, c'était du gâchis. Une telle puissance non utilisée... Et Harmonie, dont personne ne savait l'origine des pouvoirs, cela l'agaçait encore plus. Mais, à vrai dire, Ganondorf ne connaissait pas l'étendu des pouvoirs des deux déesses. Elles cachaient leur jeu, et bien. Harmonie voulait rester des plus discrètes. Elle empêchait ses pouvoir de s'échapper de son corps. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on sente son énergie. Tandis que Paluténa s'amusait bien, à ça. Dés qu'elle croisait quelqu'un, pour le narguer, elle laissait son énergie envahir son corps tout entier. C'est comme si son âme resplendissait. Lucario le sentait beaucoup plus que les autres, mais ses pouvoirs étaient tellement puissants que tout le monde les ressentaient. Puisqu'Harmonie et elle partageait une chambre, la Reine du Cosmos conseillait parfois Paluténa sur ses choix. Mais cela n'empêchait pas la Déesse de la Lumière de réagir comme elle le sentait.

-Tu devrais arrêter de demander à Pit de faire tes tâches. Il est le chef de ton armée, pas une soubrette.

-Il serait adorable avec une tenue de soubrette. Je ne veux pas t'offenser, mais ne te mêle pas de ça, s'il te plaît.

-C'est vrai que cela ne me regarde pas, mais rappelle-toi que tu as de la chance que Pit ne remarque rien. Il est de nature... naïve... Le jour où il comprendra que tu te sers de sa foi en toi, que fera tu ?

-Je n'utilise pas Pit pour toutes mes corvées, sinon je ne l'aiderai pas à vaincre le mal.

-Il t'apporte ton café, Paluténa.

-Tu es qui toi, pour me faire la leçon ? N'utilises-tu pas tes enfants pour combattre ?

-J'ai été invitée avec les Lumas... Et les règles interdisent de tuer. Les Lumas ne meurent pas dans ces combats. Je les téléporte juste lorsqu'ils sont prêts à revenir sur le terrain.

-Tu les contrôles avec ta baguette, non ? Ils attaquent parce qu'ils croient en toi.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas pareil, Paluténa.

-Tu ne t'inquiètes que pour tes Lumas, normalement. Pourquoi cet élan de sentiments envers moi ?

Harmonie continua de sa voix monotone :

-Alors je te laisse seule. J'espère simplement que tu n'auras pas de représailles fâcheuses.

La Déesse de la Lumière était avachie sur son lit. Sa couronne d'or était posée à côté d'elle, et ses cheveux décoiffés se mêlaient à la couverture verte.

La chambre était très vaste. Elle était la seule pièce du troisième étage. Harmonie et Paluténa en étaient les utilisatrices à cause de leur passé, de leur immortalité, et de ce qu'elles ont fait. Harmonie n'avait jamais compris cela. Elle n'était qu'une personne normale... Si la définition « normale » existait... Les seules personnes qu'elle a connu pendant des siècles furent son père, sa mère, et son frère, sans oublier les Lumas. Son père a toujours été intéressé par les étoiles. Ainsi, le père d'Harmonie l'emmenait devant le château où la famille vivait, sur une colline où un simple arbre et quelques fleurs vivaient.

De là, ils observaient les étoiles pendant des heures. Harmonie en tombait de fatigue et s'endormait dans les bras de son père. Avec sa mère, la colline était un lieu idéal pour pique-niquer. Elles mangeaient toutes deux de délicieux mets. Mais cela n'empêchait par Harmonie de lever les yeux et de regarder le ciel. Sa mère ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attirance de sa fille envers les étoiles, mais respectait ses avis et était ravie si sa fille était heureuse. Pendant les jours d'hiver enneigés, Harmonie et son frère descendaient la colline sur une luge, s'amusaient avec la neige, comme de simples enfants. Harmonie aimait sa famille. Sa précieuse famille... Sa mère, toujours vêtue d'une robe bleue et de boucles d'oreilles de la même couleur. Sa mère était Reine, et son père Roi, mais jamais ces statues empêchaient les parents de s'occuper de leurs enfants. Son père était un grand Roi. Il était fier de ses enfants, et les aimait énormément. Sa moustache toujours coiffée, et connue dans le monde entier, à cette époque.

« A cette époque »... Lorsqu'Harmonie avait décidé d'aider ce Luma qui cherchait sa mère, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte du temps qui passait. Lorsqu'elle était dans l'espace, avec le Luma, et qu'elle rêva de sa mère, elle comprit. Elle se sentait triste, très. Elle avait quitté sa famille, et celle-ci était détruite par la mort. Sa mère et son père décédés, Harmonie avait pensé que son petit frère était toujours vivant, mais il avait régné.

Détruite, Harmonie décida de ne jamais montrer sa tristesse à ses Lumas. Et lorsque, plus tard, elle retourna sur sa planète natale, elle découvrit que tout avait changé. Plus rien de ce qu'elle avait connu existait. Sauf une chose. La colline qui était presque sacrée pour elle subsistait, et ses souvenirs aussi.

Sa famille lui manquait tellement. La solitude qui l'envahissait était comblée par les Lumas qui aimaient Harmonie plus que tout au monde. Ils étaient prêts à se sacrifier pour elle, et vice-versa. Harmonie avait beau protéger le Cosmos, elle faisait passer ses enfants avant tout.

La Reine du Cosmos ne se sentait pas en grande forme. Il faut dire qu'elle ne l'était que rarement. Son énergie revenait lors des compétitions. Elle prenait goût aux victoires. Créa-Main la surnommait même, avec Paluténa, Samus sans armure, et l'Entraîneuse Wii Fit, la « tigresse ». Elles s'acharnaient toutes les 4 pour la victoire. Mais là, même une victoire ne pouvait remonter le morale d'Harmonie. Alors elle figeait son visage, ne laissant aucune émotion prendre le contrôle sur elle. Mais ses yeux la trahissaient, et elle détestait ça. Ses yeux étaient toujours du même bleu aussi clair, mais ils transmettaient les sentiments d'Harmonie. Paluténa pensait qu'Harmonie le faisait exprès, et elle n'avait pas totalement tord. C'était sa façon de demander de l'aide, mais ses yeux ne transmettaient d'émotions à personne dans l'espace. Elle restait donc avec son mal.

Tandis qu'elle flottait dans un couloir vide, Harmonie sursauta en entendant la voix de Peach l'appeler.

-Rosie ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien... Que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien, répondit Harmonie de sa voix toujours trop monotone. Je voulais aller voir Pit.

-Justement, je suis ici pour ça. Il y a eu un problème dans votre chambre.

-Et quel est-il ?

-C'est tellement inimaginable que tu dois voir cela de tes yeux. Suis-moi !

Soulevant légèrement sa robe, Peach courut, suivie d'Harmonie qui flottait rapidement derrière elle.

Arrivées devant la chambre, Peach ouvrit légèrement la porte. Harmonie entra et vit.

-Tu ne t'occupes jamais de ce que je ressens, Paluténa ! Toujours être à ton service, c'est épuisant à la longue ! Pourquoi tu ne t'occupes jamais de tes affaires seules ? Pourquoi tu me manques autant de respect ? Serais-tu une incapable ? Incapable de vivre seule !

-Tu serais perdu sans moi. Tu ne survivrais qu'avec l'aide autres.

-Tu es tellement égoïste ! Jamais capable d'aligner deux phrases sans sous-entendus ! Combien de fois ai-je failli mourir par ta faute ?

-N'agis pas comme un enfant gâté, Pit.

-Moi ? Agir comme un enfant gâté ?

Après moult injures envers Paluténa, Pit voulut se retirer.

Paluténa, le visage sombre, porta sa main à la joue de Pit.

Harmonie recula légèrement en entendant le bruit de la claque.

Pit se retourna et baissa la tête, un bras sur les yeux. Le sanglot qu'il émit brisait le silence. Pit courut en direction de la porte et sortit en courant.

-Comment as-tu osé... dit Harmonie. Il te sert constamment, sans jamais douter de toi... Et tu l'envoies dans des lieux dangereux ? Paluténa, tu mérites cela. Mais Pit ne méritait en rien cette gifle.

-Il reviendra.

-Cela ne fonctionne pas ainsi, dit doucement Harmonie. Il t'en veut, mais il continuera de croire en toi.

Paluténa soupira.

-J'ai besoin d'être seule...

La Déesse de la Lumière disparut. Elle était sûrement retournée au Royaume des Anges.

Harmonie ne dit rien. Elle se tourna vers Peach qui avait placé sa main gantée devant sa bouche.

-C'est horrible... prononça-t-elle.

-Je vais aller voir Pit. Informes-en les autres, qu'ils n'importunent ni Pit, ni Paluténa, ni Pit maléfique.

-Tip ? Il n'a rien à voir avec cela...

-Souviens-toi qu'il ressent ce que Pit ressent.

Peach acquiesça d'un air sombre et partit.

Harmonie chercha Pit dans tout le Manoir, pendant une vingtaine de minutes.

Elle croisa Chocosta qui avait l'air de la chercher.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Harmonie.

-Il y a quelqu'un sur l'Observatoire qui veut te voir. Il dit qu'il a besoin de réconfort.

Harmonie suivit Chocosta en direction de l'extérieur du Manoir. S'envolant tous les deux vers l'Observatoire qui était en orbite au-dessus du Manoir, Harmonie se dirigea vers sa chambre où les Lumas s'étaient agglutinés.

Pit était sur les genoux, la tête enfouie dans ses bras posés sur le lit.

-Pit... dit Harmonie. Je suppose que ça ne va pas.

L'ange était silencieux, tout comme les Lumas. Le silence était entre-coupé par les sanglots de Pit et les bruits des Lumas qui flottaient.

-Sortes, s'il vous plaît, dit doucement Harmonie en caressant un Luma sur le front.

Les Lumas sortirent, et Harmonie arrêta de flotter.

Le bruit étrangement cristallin de ses talons qui touchent doucement le sol.

Harmonie marcha jusqu'à Pit, toujours sans un mot.

L'ange leva la tête et, brusquement, se jeta aux jambes d'Harmonie et pleura plus fort.

Serrant la robe d'Harmonie et faisant couler ses larmes sur les étoiles décoratives.

-Relève-toi, Pit...

L'ange tenta de se relever en lâchant les jambes d'Harmonie. Celle-ci s'assit, et l'ange tomba violemment sur ses genoux.

-Pit...

Elle était incapable de dire autre chose. Elle aurait pu lui demander de se calmer, mais elle trouvait cela déplacé.

Elle resta ainsi pendant 10 minutes. Pit se calma enfin, et elle put ainsi l'aider à se relever.

Les yeux bouffis et aussi rouge que son visage, il regardait Harmonie de ses yeux bleus noyés de larmes.

Son visage apeuré se transforma en un sourire narquois.

Sans même sangloter, il leva son bras gauche jusqu'à la plante posée près du lit et la fit tomber.

Harmonie ne savait pas comment réagir. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu d'ange aussi étrange. D'ange tout court en fait.

L'ange blanc sortit de la chambre en courant. Il attrapa l'arc de Paluténa qu'il avait laissé tomber au sol et tira sur le brasier de l'Observatoire.

Harmonie attira les projectiles à elle et les annihila.

C'était vraiment horrible pour Samus ou Mégaman de savoir que leur tir chargé était très facilement annulable. Trop facilement, en fait. Harmonie se limitait à cause des règles dans les tournois Smash, mais que ce soit la flèche de Lumière, le tir Zéro, ou même le Méga-Laser, c'était facile à annuler.

L'ange blanc fit apparaître les trois trésors sacrés et visa à nouveau le brasier. Le brasier bleu, cette étoile, dégageait une force incommensurable. C'était un concentré d'énergie stellaire, un peu comme Harmonie en fait. S'il venait à exploser, cela détruirait tout l'Observatoire. Enfin, non en fait. Plus stable au monde, ça n'existe pas. La surface fluctuait beaucoup, mais, c'était normal, pour une étoile. Et puis, l'Observatoire était protégé par les pouvoirs d'Harmonie. L'Univers est infini. Harmonie est constituée de matières cosmiques. Les pouvoirs d'Harmonie sont infinis. Ceci est le PIRE raisonnement du monde. Mais personne ne connaissait l'étendu des pouvoirs d'Harmonie, donc conjecturons.

Et oui, Harmonie est constituée de matières cosmiques, d'après Mario Kart 8.

Incapable de toucher le brasier, Pit se dévêtit des trésors sacrés. Ceux-ci disparurent subitement. Pit se dirigea vers le téléporteur de la salle de bain en courant, mais, Harmonie, d'un simple coup de baguette, attira Pit à elle et le bloqua dans les airs.

-Que t'arrive-t-il, Pit ?

Harmonie regarda Pit dans les yeux. Elle sentit quelque chose en lui. Il n'était pas seul dans son corps. Une autre entité avait submergé l'âme de Pit pour l'enterrer au plus profond de lui-même, enfermé.

Elle ne connaissait pas cet être, mais elle en avait déjà senti l'énergie la première fois qu'elle avait croisé Paluténa, puis cette énergie avait disparu, comme nettoyée.

Harmonie fut subitement frappée par un éclair d'énergie qui traversa son bouclier de protection. Projetée en arrière, elle lâcha Pit qui partit.

Elle se releva et chercha partout autour d'elle. Rien. Elle ne sentait personne, sauf les Lumas qui étaient dans la salle de jeu et dans le Grenier. Pit avait disparu. Elle ne paniquait jamais, et heureusement. Garder son sang-froid était primordial. Elle était toujours prête à vaincre un ennemi, normalement. Mais Pit n'était pas un ennemi. Elle le considérait pas vraiment non plus comme un ami. Il était juste une « connaissance », dont elle connaissait presque tous les secrets grâce à Paluténa. Paluténa est très bavarde.

-Chocosta, dit-elle en direction de l'étoile qui venait d'arriver, surveille les Lumas s'il te plaît, je vais voir Paluténa.

Chocosta approuva, et Harmonie disparut.

Réapparaissant dans la chambre des déesses, la Reine du Cosmos entendit Paluténa derrière une porte dorée qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et vit Paluténa, nue, dans une source chaude.

-Paluténa, il y a un problème.

-Quelque chose qui me fasse sortir d'ici ? Tu pourrais venir ici, on est si bien dans une source chaude...

-Pit est possédé.

La Déesse de la Lumière sursauta et, en buvant la tasse, se releva subitement de l'eau.

-Tu devrais vraiment te rhabiller, dit Harmonie en tenant une serviette à Paluténa.

-Tu insinues qu'ils ne craqueraient pas pour mon corps divin ? Demanda Paluténa en prenant une étrange pose et en clignant d'un œil.

-Pit est possédé, a tenté de détruire l'Observatoire avec les Trois Trésors Sacrés et a disparu.

-Et pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ?

Paluténa secoua ses cheveux, envoyant presque toute la source chaude sur Harmonie.

Harmonie soupira légèrement et fit disparaître l'eau.

-Il était dévasté, continua la Reine du Cosmos. Il a pleuré sur mes genoux pendant au moins 10 minutes, puis, dés qu'il s'est calmé, il a sourit étrangement et a voulu détruire l'Observatoire. J'ai senti que quelque chose le manipulait.

-Et tu connaissais cette chose ?

-Non, mais je l'ai déjà sentie en te voyant.

-Le Sorcier du Chaos...

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Il est capable de prendre le contrôle du corps de quelqu'un pour ensuite dévorer son âme...

-J'ai sentie que l'âme de Pit était cadenassée. Lorsque j'ai voulu l'empêcher de s'enfuir, il m'a attaqué par surprise.

-Toi, toujours protégée ?

-Je l'étais, mais je ne me méfiais pas de Pit. Après tout, c'est Pit...

-C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment petit. Tu trouves pas ?

-La seule personne plus grande que moi ici est Ganondorf. Excepté lui, vous semblez tous petits à mes yeux.

-Pas faux. Dépêchons-nous d'aller voir Tip, il doit savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Harmonie allait sortir, s'arrêta, soupira, se retourna et fit léviter la robe de Paluténa jusqu'à elle.

-Habille-toi, dit-elle.

Paluténa soupira de lassitude mais s'habilla tout de même.

Vêtue de sa robe blanche décorée de ces symboles d'or, ses cheveux restaient malgré tout décoiffés, et sa couronne d'or ne tenait pas beaucoup ceux-ci.

C'est dans cet état que la Déesse de la Lumière arriva dans le salon, suivie d'Harmonie.

Lucina et Captain Falcon tentaient de retenir Tip de bouger. L'ange noir était hors de lui. Les autres combattants étaient prêts à combattre l'ange noir.

-Tip ! S'écria Paluténa en courant jusqu'à l'ange. Reviens à toi imbécile !

-Je ne m'appelle pas Tip... articula difficilement l'ange entre deux tentatives de se débattre.

-Ne sois pas stupide ! Dit Paluténa en poussant Captain Falcon. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe !

-Paluténa, il souffre. Au lieu de le questionner, tu devrais m'aider à le transporter à l'infirmerie, dit Lucina.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Lucy. Je t'expliquerai, je te promets, mais il doit répondre à mes questions.

Paluténa et Lucina s'entendaient très bien, pour une raison obscure. Elles n'avaient encore point commun, mais elles arrivaient à se parler pendant plusieurs heures d'affilée dans la chambre de la Déesse de la Lumière aux dépends d'Harmonie.

-T... Pit maléfique, continua Paluténa, réponds-moi. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Quelque chose est arrivé à Pit... balbutia l'ange noir. C'est le Sorcier... C'est lui...

Les combattants se pressèrent à l'extérieur en entendant une explosion.

Samus donnait les ordres avec autorité.

-Tu arrives à respirer ? Demanda Paluténa.

-Ne t'occupe pas de moi... Je n'en ai pas besoin, je m'en sortirai seul...

L'ange noir toussa violemment.

-Pour le soigner, nous devons arrêter le Sorcier du Chaos. Ou alors, détruire le lien qui unit Pit et Pit maléfique. Pit maléfique, sais-tu où se trouve Pit, actuellement ?

-J'en sais rien, répondit l'ange en soufflant.

Il détestait ce sentiment d'infériorité. Comment pouvait-il s'abandonner à Paluténa et Harmonie ? Ces deux-là étaient capables de manipuler les autres uniquement pour s'amuser. Harmonie ne le faisait pas qu'à moitié, parfois. Mario avait mis du temps à comprendre qu'elle était l'Esprit Cosmique, donc qu'elle était capable de prendre le contrôle du corps des gens.

Paluténa ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harmonie ne l'utilisait pas, parce que la Déesse de la Lumière en aurait profité. Obliger quelqu'un à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté, la Reine du Cosmos détestait cela, sauf si c'était utile, comme pour aider Mario. D'ailleurs, il faudra qu'elle explique vraiment à Mario pourquoi les étoiles se changeaient en bronze. Tandis que pour Paluténa, c'était le meilleur moyen d'entreprendre ses « blagues ». Combien de fois a-t-elle demandé aux Entraîneurs Wii Fit de faire faire des poses honteuses aux combattants _adultes _?

En fait, les Entraîneurs ne voyaient pas la sexualité, mais bien l'entraînement pur et dur. Ils trouvaient ces poses géniales, capables de beaucoup de choses sur le corps, apparemment.

Mais Créa-Main voyait clair dans le plan de la déesse, et impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

Ah, quand elle pense qu'elle était capable de vaincre Créa-Main et faire ce qu'elle voulait. Mais si elle ne voulait pas attiser la haine de ses amis., elle devait laisser Créa-Main vive. Pas très pure pour la Sainte Déesse de la Lumière. M'enfin, elle avait fait vœu de chasteté, et il est encore d'actualité.

C'est fou comme je divague.

-Nous devons donc attendre que Pit revienne, non ? Demanda Harmonie.

-Je n'arrive pas à savoir où il se trouve, répondit Paluténa. Normalement, je me sers de sa couronne de laurier pour connaître sa position, mais cela ne fonctionne pas. Occupe-toi de Tip s'il te plaît, je vais tenter de me concentrer pour chercher Pit.

La Déesse de la Lumière disparut, s'isolant pour concentrer ses pouvoirs sur Pit.

Harmonie ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Un des moyens de soigner Pit maléfique était de briser le lien qui l'unissait à Pit, mais ce pourrait être plus dangereux qu'actuellement.

L'ange avait presque l'air d'agoniser sur place... Comment faire ? Harmonie n'en savait rien, mais cela ne la faisait pas paniquer pour autant.

-Il va falloir que tu patientes. Paluténa, dit la Reine du Cosmos par télépathie à la Déesse de la Lumière, il faut surveiller Pit maléfique. Dois-je le faire et ne pas chercher Pit avec l'Observatoire ?

Aucune réponse. Harmonie soupira.

-Je vais devoir rester ici avec toi, Pit maléfique.

-Cache ta joie, balbutia-t-il entre deux contorsions.

-Cela en deviendrait presque étrange de te voir gesticuler comme ça.

L'unique fois où l'ange noir a fait confiance à Harmonie fut lorsqu'il était sur l'Observatoire de la Comète. La Reine du Cosmos l'avait transformé en comète alors qu'elle retournait dans l'espace. L'ange noir s'était invité « parce que je ne supporte plus de les voir. L'espace c'est vide, et silencieux ». Mais il avait failli tomber plusieurs fois du vaisseau, mais chaque fois Harmonie le ramenait en lui évitant quelconque blessure.

Il avait vu derrière son visage stoïque, ses yeux bleus qui brillaient d'une énergie qu'elle mettait à la contribution de la protection des autres.

Il faut dire qu'il fallait mieux l'avoir comme amie qu'ennemie. Bowser l'a appris dés le premier jour d'Harmonie. Lorsqu'il l'a vu, Bowser a tenté de courir sur l'Observatoire qui était posé près du Manoir pour l'occasion et vole à nouveau les Grandes et Supers Étoiles. Disons que cette fois-ci, elle avait anticipé la chose. En plus de s'être violemment cogné contre le bouclier, Harmonie a juste levé sa baguette, et le Koopa s'envola jusqu'à atterrir sur le toit.

Ce n'était pas la première impression qu'elle voulait donner d'elle, une femme paranoïaque et violente, mais les combattants avaient vu qu'elle n'était pas _tout le temps_ ainsi. Puisqu'elle ne disait presque rien en dehors des combats, qu'elle s'occupait des plus jeunes combattants, et qu'elle empêchait Paluténa d'exécuter certains de ses plans étranges, elle était plutôt pratique. Mais elle n'était pas pour autant esclavagée. On la respectait notamment parce qu'elle était respectueuse, et c'était le principe d'une relation saine, le respect mutuel. Mais le plus intriguant fut quand Paluténa, qui adore farfouillé dans l'esprit des gens avec ses pouvoirs, ne put voir aucun des souvenirs d'Harmonie. Elle les scellait à double tour et utilisait ses pouvoirs comme protection anti-télépathique. Alors quand Paluténa l'a fait remarqué aux autres devant tout le monde, Harmonie sortit de la pièce et revint avec un livre, une étoile sur sa couverture. Elle le donna à Paluténa.

Lorsque Mario le vit, il se souvint brusquement de l'histoire, tandis que Luigi nageait toujours dans la confusion.

Le plombier rouge voulait arracher le livre des mains de la Déesse de la Lumière, mais celle-ci le lut pendant 10 minutes devant tout le monde.

Elle le ferma et le rendit à sa propriétaire.

Évidemment, beaucoup s'en fichaient. Samus aurait même pu dire que son enfance a été pire, due à la mort de ses deux parents, alors qu'Harmonie avait retrouvé une famille elle. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait dit à Ike lorsqu'ils furent seuls tous les deux, et l'épéiste aux cheveux bleus lui avait simplement répondu que « C'est ici ta famille maintenant, non ? ».

Maintenant que tout le monde connaissait le passé d'Harmonie, tous avaient les mêmes questions. Surtout Peach, en fait, qui avait vu la page du rêve.

-Elle me rappelle quelque chose... Ses cheveux, ses boucles d'oreilles... Sa robe...

Harmonie n'avait rien répondu et avait fait disparaître le livre.

-Je ne veux pas en parler, avait dit Harmonie. Désolée.

Alors qu'Harmonie était assise dans les airs, plongée dans ses souvenirs, avec Pit maléfique qui gisait à côté d'elle, la Reine du Cosmos sursauta en entendant Paluténa l'appeler mentalement.

-Harmonie ! J'ai localisé Pit !

-Et où est-il ? Demanda Harmonie.

-Je suis incapable de le dire, en fait, mais j'ai retracé la connexion qui l'unit à Tip. Je l'ai remonté, et j'y ai trouvé Pit.

-Pourquoi es-tu incapable de savoir où il est ? C'est peut-être un piège, le Sorcier du Chaos médite peut-être sur un plan pour nous empêcher de l'éjecter du corps de Pit.

-Alors quelqu'un doit y aller en reconnaissance. Qui sera volontaire ?

La Déesse de la Lumière entendit son champ de télépathie à tous les combattants. Elle leur expliqua la situation et demanda finalement :

-Qui est prêt à se rendre vers lui, sachant que cela peut-être un piège mortel ? Retournez au Manoir, nous devons en parler...

-Non ! Pesta Lucina, JE vais y aller, nous n'avons pas besoin d'en parler.

-Arrête tes idioties, s'écria Samus. Je vais y aller.

Tous s'étaient mis les uns sur les autres pour savoir qui irait en reconnaissance.

-Arrêtez de vous battre, ordonna Paluténa. Si nous nous affrontons mutuellement, jamais nous ne gagnerons. Le Sorcier du Chaos est puissant. Il utilisera tous ses pouvoirs pour nous vaincre. Ce sera compliqué de vaincre sans âmes, non ?

-Je n'en ai rien à faire, dit Mégaman. Moi et R.O.B, on y ira.

Samus soupira.

-Vous avez raison.

-Bien, dit Paluténa. Mégaman, R.O.B, nous ne pouvons pas attendre. Êtes-vous prêts ?

-Évidemment. Téléportes-nous.

Paluténa respira et utilisa sa magie. Les robots s'illuminèrent d'une étrange lumière. Ils furent réduits à de simples billes colorées. Elles volèrent jusqu'au Manoir, devant Pit maléfique.

Harmonie regarda la scène sans un mot, un mouvement. Les lumières touchèrent Pit maléfique et disparurent.

L'ange noir s'évanouit.

Paluténa s'empressa de demander l'état de l'ange.

-Il est vivant, répondit Harmonie sans avoir besoin de prendre son pouls ou vérifier sa respiration.

Paluténa soupira de soulagement. Puis, la Déesse de la Lumière se tut, le silence régnant. Elle entendait certainement quelque chose. Était-ce quelque chose de positif ?

-Mégaman dit qu'il ont des problèmes, mais si nous partons tous à partir de Tip, nous pourrions le blesser. Nous devons envoyer les plus forts d'entre nous...


	2. Un ange plus puissant que des divinités

-Les plus forts d'entre nous... répéta (F)Daraen. Comment pouvons-nous juger de cela ?

Peach allait dire qu'elle voulait participer, mais Mario l'en empêcha.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller, Peach ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée !

-Je vais y aller ! Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas...

Peach haussa légèrement la voix. Elle s'effraya elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas parler aussi violemment.

-Je... Je suis désolée, continua-t-elle. Je veux tout de même m'y rendre...

-Alors je viens avec toi. Je ne te laisserai pas mettre ta vie en danger !

-Ne fais pas comme si je ne savais pas me défendre...

Bowser interrompit la princesse d'un léger grognement.

-Ça ne compte pas ! Répliqua Peach.

-Bien, princesse...

Mario s'avoua vaincu et se retira.

-Qui d'autre ? Demanda Paluténa.

-Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas, toi ? Demanda Ike. T'en es pas capable, Ô grande déesse de la lumière ?

-Qui ramèneras Mégaman et R.O.B si j'y vais ? Demanda Paluténa sarcastiquement.

-J'y vais, clama Lucina.

-Moi aussi, continua Ike.

-J'y vais aussi, dirent Link et Link Cartoon en même temps.

Après s'être disputés, les deux Links sortirent leurs épées.

-Arrêtez ! Cria Zelda. Pour la peine, j'y vais. Venez vous.

En tirant Ike et Lucina par le bras jusqu'à l'intérieur du Manoir. Peach les suivit.

Paluténa s'était téléportée à côté d'Harmonie.

La Déesse de la Lumière donna une couronne de laurier à chacun d'entre eux.

-Avec ceci nous pourrons voir ce que vous voyez, et Harmonie et moi pourrons vous guider.

-Bien... dit Zelda qui semblait avoir perdu toute la confiance qu'elle avait eu.

Zelda retira sa couronne et plaça celle de laurier sur sa tête.

-C'est... de l'or ?

-Évidemment. Quand j'y pense, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a qu'aux anges que cela va. Vous avez l'air ridicules. Vous êtes prêts ?

-Oui, répondirent Peach, Zelda, Ike et Lucina.

La Déesse de la Lumière rapprocha ses mains. Une légère lumière se créa. Celle-ci s'étendit et entoura les 4 combattants. Ils disparurent.

Harmonie agita sa baguette et un écran apparut. Celui-ci montrait Peach, Lucina, Ike et Lucina dans un monde en 3D.

-Étrange, dit Harmonie, je jurerais avoir déjà vu cet endroit avant... On dirait... Le Royaume des Libellas.

-Les Libellas ? Tu parles de ces petites fées ? Demanda Paluténa en observant l'écran.

-Comment les connais-tu ?

-Je sais tout sur tout, très chère.

-Bien... murmura Harmonie. Nous entendez-vous ?

On vit sur l'écran les 4 personnages s'agiter et regarder autour d'eux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Harmonie en riant légèrement. Nous vous parlerons par télépathie. Peach, tu reconnais cet endroit ?

-Oui ! C'est le monde des Libellas ! J'espère retrouver des fleurs de feu ! C'est tellement bien de lancer des boules de feu !

-Tu m'en rapporteras, dit Harmonie en riant légèrement.

Paluténa regarda Harmonie, interloquée.

-Tu dois savoir ce qu'est une fleur de feu, lui dit-elle.

-Oui bien sûr, répondit Paluténa, mais pourquoi en voulez-vous ?

-Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie.

Harmonie activa la télépathie. Elle continua en parlant aux 4 combattants :

-Si vous trouvez des objets de transformations alors que vous êtes déjà transformés, nous les téléporterons ici au cas où.

-Mais, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas atterri prêt de Pit ? Demanda Lucina en remarquant la disparition de son épée. Et où se trouve mon épée ? Et celle d'Ike ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Paluténa, c'est gênant.

Tandis que la Déesse de la Lumière se lamentait sur ses pouvoirs, Harmonie continua :

-Le Sorcier du Chaos a du crée une illusion. Il a dû copié tes souvenirs, Peach. Il s'en est servi pour créer un monde entier. Vous devrez vous soumettre aux règles habituelles de nos aventures, Ike, Zelda et Lucina.

-Qui sont ? Demanda Zelda.

-Vous ne pouvez sauter qu'une seule fois. Si vous mourrez, vous réapparaissez dans une bulle. Vous avez un stock de vie limitée. Si vous êtes touchée, votre taille diminue et vous devrez récupérer un champignon pour retrouver votre taille. Lorsque vous êtes petits, si vous êtes touchés, vous perdez une vie. Simple non ?

-Mais, mes pouvoirs sont-ils toujours actifs ? Demanda Zelda.

-En partie. Je ne pouvais utiliser qu'une de mes attaques. Je suppose que cela va t'arriver aussi. Bonne chance pour trouver quoi.

-Et tu l'as su comment, toi ?

-Je pouvais uniquement tournoyer dans ce monde. Et je le fais souvent, ça.

-Faudra m'expliquer d'ailleurs, dit Paluténa qui s'était enfin arrêter de se lamenter.

-Vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Harmonie.

-Évidemment, répondit Peach.

Les combattants commencèrent la partie.

Ils terminèrent le niveau arrivés au drapeau final, peint d'un étrange symbole rouge.

-Ce symbole, dit Harmonie, il ressemble énormément à celui de ton armée, Paluténa.

-On dirait plutôt celui de Viridi, ou d'Hadès...

-Maman, c'est pas plutôt les trois mélangés ? Dit le Luma crème avec la casquette de Mario.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Harmonie. N'es-tu pas sensé être sur l'Observatoire ?

-Chocosta m'a envoyé ici parce qu'il y apparemment un problème à l'extérieur, il veut que tu ailles voir.

Harmonie regarda Paluténa qui lui hocha la tête.

Ainsi, la Reine du Cosmos vola jusqu'à l'extérieur. Elle vit les combattants s'acharner contre d'étrange répliques de chacun d'eux.

Un petite tâche noire flotta devant Harmonie, et finit par prendre les formes et les couleurs de Paluténa.

La Reine du Cosmos lâcha un « Oh... » de surprise. La réplique se mit à attaquer. Elle ne possédait pas les pouvoirs de la Déesse de la Lumière, et heureusement. Pit et Pit maléfique sous-estimaient beaucoup Harmonie. Pour eux, Paluténa était bien plus puissante. Harmonie ne les avait jamais contredit, et avait toujours affirmé cela aussi. « Je ne vaincrai jamais Paluténa hors d'un combat smash », disait-elle en souriant légèrement. Lorsqu'elle disait cela, ses yeux ne la trahissaient pas, et heureusement. Au fond d'elle-même, Harmonie se savait capable d'autant que la Déesse de la Lumière. Le désavantage d'Harmonie était les attaques moins variées. Paluténa possédait tout un arsenal. Météorites, explosions, flammes. Harmonie utilisait le pouvoir des étoiles dont elle avait hérité. C'est à dire comètes, météorites, matières cosmiques, manipulations gravitationnelles. Elle savait se téléporter, mais ne pouvait pas créer d'énormes flambées, par exemple, ni faire pleuvoir. Mais cela la gênait guère. Un jour, elle et Paluténa se battraient sérieusement. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Trop de travail.

Harmonie attaqua la première. Faisant tomber un météore sur le clone, elle disparut subitement et réapparut aussitôt derrière le clone, et lança une sorte de laser sur la cible. La baguette d'Harmonie brillait, laissant s'échapper des paillettes. Harmonie écrasa le clone au sol en renforçant sa gravité, provoquant un léger effondrement du sol.

Le clone s'envola en poussière, écrasé par le poids de la gravité.

Harmonie ne soupira pas. Elle demanda seulement aux autres combattants de retenir les clones pendant que Zelda, Ike, Peach et Lucina sauveraient Pit.

Elle retourna ainsi vers Paluténa.

-Nous sommes attaqués, expliqua-t-elle, mais les autres sauront gérer la situation. Concentrons-nous sur Pit.

Harmonie observa l'écran. Le groupe des 4 combattants étaient figés en l'air, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose.

La main droite d'Harmonie brilla d'une légère lumière bleue qui forma la silhouette du manette.

La manette se dessina et se remplit. Harmonie appuya de son pouce sur le bouton « A ».

L'écran défila et montra les 4 combattants, attendant la suite.

-Nous devons les sortir de là ! S'empressa Paluténa. Le Sorcier du Chaos va les transformer ! Vite, aide-moi !

Paluténa fit apparaître son sceptre et le pointa vers l'écran. Harmonie fit de même avec sa baguette. Les deux déesses s'illuminèrent, faisant briller toute la pièce.

La lumière disparut, ne laissant que les deux déesses essoufflées à genoux.

-Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas les retirer ? Demanda Harmonie en haletant.

-Pourquoi notre énergie a-t-elle été absorbée ? Demanda Paluténa en haletant tout aussi fortement.

-Ce fut subite, dit Harmonie, le souffle entrecoupé. J'ai été prise de court...

Au bout de quelques minutes, elles se relevèrent.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Harmonie, j'étais protégée... Comment ai-je pu perdre autant d'énergie ?

-Ce que je trouve étrange, c'est que j'ai eu l'impression de devenir normale...

-Qu'entends-tu par « normale » ?

-Humaine, dénudée de magie. J'ai eu l'impression de ne plus avoir aucun pouvoirs, et qu'ils n'allaient pas se régénérer. C'était comme si j'avais perdu mon titre de Déesse de la Lumière. En si peu de temps...

-Je ne pense pas que le temps fut si court... répondit Harmonie. Il y a forcément eut un problème avec.

-Normalement, c'est la gravité qui fait cela.

Paluténa eut une révélation.

-Attends... La lumière qui s'est créée, expliqua-t-elle, c'étaient... Mes pouvoirs ?

-Donc la déformation du temps... C'étaient les miens...

-Mais, comment le Sorcier du Chaos a pu faire cela sans même nous voir ? S'écria Paluténa.

L'écran avait disparu.

Harmonie et le sceptre de Paluténa ne flottaient plus.

Paluténa tenta de faire flotter son sceptre, mais celui-ci tomba au sol dans un bruit de verre. La balle de cristal n'avait aucune fissure, aucune trace, et heureusement. Le sceptre contenait une telle énergie qu'une fois libérée, elle serait capable de détruire une bonne partie de la planète.

-Plus... d'énergie ? Demanda Paluténa d'un ton enfantin.

Samus entra dans le Manoir en trombe. Elle cria le nom de Paluténa. Lorsqu'elle vit la déesse, elle soupira.

-J'ai cru que tu étais partie. Comment vont les choses ?

-On a un problème, dit Paluténa. On a voulu sauver Peach, Zelda, Lucina et Ike mais... nos pouvoirs ont disparu.

-C'était donc ça, cette décharge d'énergie.

-Combien de temps a-t-elle duré ? Demanda Harmonie.

-Au moins 3 heures. Puis l'énergie a complètement disparu. Nous avons pensé que vous étiez partie sans nous prévenir.

-Au contraire, nous sommes toujours ici. Vidées de toute énergie, mais bien ici.

-Attends... Comment ça « vidées d'énergie » ? Vous n'avez plus vos pouvoirs ? Comment allons-nous ramener les autres ? Que s'est-il produit ?

-Le Sorcier du Chaos a absorbé toute notre énergie, expliqua Paluténa qui en restait perturbée.

Pit maléfique se réveilla en sursaut.

Il vit les deux déesses et la chasseuse de prime le regarder.

-Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en reculant.

-Les 3 femmes reculèrent aussi en même temps.

Paluténa toussa violemment et se frappa la poitrine.

L'ange noir pencha la tête en guise de questionnement. Le mur derrière lui se détacha du Manoir, se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Ceux-ci se tournèrent avec le même angle que la tête de l'ange noir.

-Tip... balbutia Samus, tu...

-POURQUOI A-T-IL NOS POUVOIRS ? Cria Paluténa en tentant d'arrêter sa quinte de toux.

-Vos... pouvoirs ? S'étonna l'ange noir. Vous plaisantez là.

-Retourne-toi, dit Samus en pointant du doigt le mur détruit.

L'ange noir cria (d'une façon très viril, bien évidemment).

Les combattants à l'extérieur avaient vaincu les ennemis et étaient partis en vadrouille sous l'ordre de Samus.

-Pit maléfique, tu vas devoir les ramener à notre place, conclut Harmonie.

La Reine du Cosmos lui tendit sa baguette d'un air déterminé. Paluténa semblait beaucoup moins confiante, mais fit de même avec son sceptre malgré tout.

-Je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de faire ça...

-Tu n'en as malheureusement pas le choix, répliqua Harmonie. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de récupérer nos pouvoirs, alors utilise-les comme nous l'aurions fait.

L'ange noir s'approcha des 2 femmes tendant leurs ustensiles magiques.

Les cheveux de Paluténa, d'Harmonie et de Samus se soulevèrent dés que Pit maléfique s'approcha d'elles.

Dés qu'il toucha le sceptre de Paluténa, celui-ci noircit. La balle magique s'entoura d'une aura pourpre qui remplaça la balle bleue. Les extensions dorées devinrent noires, aussi noires que les cheveux de l'ange.

La baguette étoilée d'Harmonie fusionna brusquement avec le sceptre de Paluténa, le rendant brillant et étincelant.

-Si j'avais su que c'était possible, je l'aurais fait avant, dit Paluténa en se penchant vers le sceptre noir et pourpre.

-Tu m'aurais volé ma baguette ? Demanda Harmonie d'un ton toujours aussi monotone qui paraissait sarcastique.

Paluténa ne répondit pas et tenta de toucher le sceptre. Lorsqu'elle approcha son doigt, une étincelle éclata entre son doigt et le sceptre, la faisant reculer en tenant sa main.

-Pourquoi l'énergie s'intensifie ? Demanda Samus. Elle va presque doubler... Tu te sens bien Tip ?

-Je ne m'appelle pas Tip. Et oui, je vais très bien.

-Disons que, normalement, je cache mes pouvoirs, dit Harmonie d'une petite voix, c'est peut-être parce que Pit maléfique les a débloqué sans le savoir.

L'ange noir se mit subitement à flotter, le sceptre le suivant dans les airs.

-Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier cela... dit-il en commençant à paniquer.

-Calme-toi, dit Paluténa. Va falloir que tu t'entraînes à les contrôler. Le sceptre est là pour ça, tu sais. Attrape-le.

Pit maléfique l'attrapa, mais rien ne se produisit.

Samus fut soudain écrasée par une force invisible, suivi par Harmonie et Paluténa.

-Je n'arrive pas à les contrôler ! S'écria l'ange.

-Concentre-toi ! Cria Paluténa qui était écrasée au sol, on va finir étouffées...

-Saleté de sceptre... Fonctionne ! Cria l'ange noir.

Les meubles de la pièces s'envolèrent, se détruisirent et certains explosèrent même.

Le sceptre finit enfin par absorber les pouvoirs en surplus, et l'ange et les meubles retombèrent au sol.

Les 3 femmes se relevèrent. Harmonie épousseta sa robe, recoiffa ses cheveux, et replaça sa couronne sur sa tête.

-Désormais, nous avons donc 7 personnes à sauver, dit la Reine du Cosmos en tournant sa couronne pour que la pierre rouge apparaisse devant, et les bleues sur le côté.

-Nous devons récupérer nos pouvoirs d'abord, pour ensuite que je refasse apparaître le lien entre Pit et Tip.

-Récupérer vos pouvoirs ? J'aime bien être puissant.

Paluténa s'énerva :

-Tip, si tu ne nous rends pas nos pouvoirs, je...

-Tu ? Demanda l'ange noir d'un ton sarcastique. J'adore quand tu es en position de faiblesse. Pas trop déconcertée Harmonie ? Tu vas bien finir par paniquer à un moment...

-Je ne perdrai pas mon sang-froid dans de telles conditions.

Pit maléfique tendit le sceptre vers Harmonie et la souleva.

Il la mit la tête en bas, sa robe tombant sur son visage, sa couronne tombant au sol.

Il avait une magnifique vue sur le Cosmos.

-Impossible de t'humilier toi. T'es vraiment pas drôle.

Il lâcha Harmonie qui tomba au sol bruyamment.

-Tu sais que je ne m'énerve jamais, Pit maléfique, dit Harmonie en se relevant, la couronne dans les mains. Mais lorsque je retrouverai mes pouvoirs, je te promets de te montrer que je sais m'en servir correctement, moi.

Harmonie sourit et pencha légèrement la tête.

C'était étrangement psychotique.

-Je savais que si personne ne l'encadrait, il finirait par devenir fou de puissance, dit Samus en soupirant.

-Pit maléfique, dit Paluténa, si Pit finit par mourir, tu le finiras aussi. Il faut le sauver, et pour cela, nous avons besoin de détruire le Sorcier du Chaos. S'il meurt, nous récupérerons nos pouvoirs. Mais tu dois absolument suivre notre plan, d'accord ?

-Parce que vous avez un plan ? Demanda Pit maléfique en s'allongeant dans les airs.

-Nous n'allons pas en tirer grand chose, dit Harmonie en replaçant encore sa couronne sur sa tête.

Normalement, lorsqu'Harmonie et Paluténa marchaient, des sortes d'étincelles se dégageaient de leurs corps. C'était surtout visible chez Harmonie lorsqu'elle flottait, puisque ces étincelles tombaient de sa robe. Personne ne savait d'où cela venait, ni si c'était réellement utile ? Dans une crise de paranoïa, Lucina avait clamé que c'était un moyen de tuer Marth (détruisant ainsi Chrom et elle-même, puisque si Marth meurt avant d'avoir sa fille, elle n'existera jamais).

Il faut dire que Lucina était très paranoïaque dés que cela pouvait nuire à Marth. Mais elle se rendit rapidement compte que ces étincelles étaient inoffensives.

Mais, revenons aux déesses. Sans pouvoirs, pas d'étincelles, pas de lumière autour d'elles.

Lorsqu'Harmonie laissait ses pouvoirs ressortir, elle était entourée d'un halo de lumière bleue qui ressemblait à de la fumée, et elle illuminait de bleu.

Trop de bleu.

Paluténa aussi, sauf qu'elle brillait encore plus intensément et de lumière blanche (Déesse de la Lumière oblige) et a presque failli rendre aveugle Ganondorf, habitué à l'obscurité.

Cela arrivait notamment lorsque Lucario et Mewtwo se défiaient, et qu'ils tentaient de se vaincre à pleine puissance.

Du coup, Paluténa s'amusait à les embêter en leur montrant ses pouvoirs divins, et Harmonie l'empêchait de détruire le Manoir en bloquant ses attaques.

Alors Mewtwo tentait de percer les secrets des deux déesses en lisant leurs pensées, mais c'était compliqué puisqu'elles étaient protégées par leurs pouvoirs.

Mais actuellement, elles étaient sans.

Les combattants revinrent bredouilles. Ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de Pit ou des 6 autres.

Lorsque Peach entra la première dans le Manoir, elle cria et sauta en arrière en voyant Pit maléfique dans les airs.

Le visage de la princesse n'était jamais devenu aussi blanc.

Mario l'aida à se relever.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous entrés, Pit maléfique s'amusa à leur montrer ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

-Impressionnant gamin, dit Bowser. Tu veux m'aider à conquérir le monde ?

-Mmmh... Non, répondit l'ange noir en pointant le sceptre vers Bowser.

Ganondorf était à côté de Paluténa et lui demanda à voix basse, tandis que Pit maléfique s'amusait à embêter les autres :

-Euh, depuis quand possède-t-il ce genre de choses ? Il est presque plus puissant que moi, et ça m'énerve énormément.

-Il l'est, Ganondorf, affirma Paluténa. Il y a eu un petit problème lorsqu'Harmonie et moi avons voulu ramener Zelda, Peach, Lucina et Ike. Disons que, le Sorcier du Chaos a tenté d'aspirer nos pouvoirs, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir fonctionné, puisque maintenant, c'est Tip qui les a...

-Pardon ? Tu veux dire que cet ange débile possède vos pouvoirs à toutes les deux ?

Pit maléfique se retourna en entendant le « débile ».

-Comment m'as-tu appelé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait certainement grave.

-T'as un problème gamin ?

-Je ne suis pas un gosse. Je vais te le montrer.

Pit maléfique lança le sceptre dans les airs et le rattrapa. Il brilla quelques instants, et des météores détruisirent le toit du Manoir pour tomber juste devant Ganondorf, Harmonie et Paluténa.

-Et ça ne vous fait même pas paniquer un minimum ? Demanda Ganondorf.

-Ai-je l'air de paniquer et de m'affoler au moindre danger ? Répondit Harmonie. Nous avons été piégées, alors nous devrons faire avec. Vaincre le Sorcier nous rendra nos pouvoirs, enfin, j'espère, sinon Pit maléfique pourrait facilement nous tuer, et, même sans le connaître, je suis prête à parier qu'il le fera dans un élan de folie.

-Je ne deviendrai pas fou, affirma l'ange noir. Le pouvoir ne me monte pas à la tête.

-Pas encore, continua Harmonie. Je te rappelle que tu viens de recevoir les pouvoirs de la Déesse de la Lumière, ta soit-disant « ennemie ».

-C'est pas faux. Mais que m'apportent les tiens ?

-Très certainement le fait de manipuler la gravité en premier lieu. Après, je pense que tu peux aussi utiliser le Cosmos comme arme, tel que je le fais lors des combats smash. Sinon, tu es constamment protégé par un bouclier invisible, tu peux transformer l'Observatoire, créer des plate-formes, modifier ta taille, te téléporter, et comme tu le vois, flotter, mais les pouvoirs de Paluténa t'accordent déjà ces choses. Ou sinon tu peux contrôler le corps des gens, mais est-ce réellement utile ? C'est comme la création d'anneaux étoiles, étoiles crampons ou supers/grandes étoiles.

-Ouais, donc en fait tu sers à rien ? Je me disais bien que tu étais faible.

Harmonie haussa légèrement les épaules.

-Navrée de ne pas être à ta hauteur.

Paluténa mit un coup de coude à Harmonie, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu étais obligée de lui dire ça ?

-Je ne lui ai pas tout dit, mes pouvoirs sont plus puissants que cela. Mais, dis-moi, nos pouvoirs lui accordent-ils l'immortalité ?

-J'espère que non, sinon cela signifie que je suis en train de vieillir !

Harmonie rit légèrement.

Mewtwo fixait les deux déesses. Elles en savaient beaucoup plus qu'elles ne voulaient en dire à Pit maléfique, et c'était une évidence pour tout le monde, sauf pour l'ange noir apparemment. En même temps, il est une copie de Pit, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à des miracles.

Mewtwo pouvait lire dans leurs esprits comme dans un livre ouvert. Sans aucune magie, elles étaient vraiment inutiles, tout compte fait.

Mewtwo commença par Paluténa. La Déesse de la Lumière se tourna vers le Pokémon dés qu'il s'incrusta dans ses pensées, mais elle ne dit rien.

Elle savait, et il savait qu'elle savait, mais cela n'empêchait pas le Pokémon de continuer.

_« Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, cria Paluténa. Je m'en vais._

_-Reviens ici, tu ne partiras pas sans mon accord !_

_-Laisse-moi seule ! JE veillerai sur les humains, tandis que toi, tu t'amuseras avec une de tes nombreuses maîtresses ! Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, je ne fais que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. Si un jour je recroise ton chemin, je t'enverrai mon armée, et viendrait moi-même t'affronter. Adieu, père »_

Mewtwo vit des images du père de la Déesse, mais il ne le connaissait pas. Il resta sur ce souvenir et passa à Harmonie.

Elle ne se retourna pas, mais son visage s'assombrit brusquement. De toute façon, sans pouvoirs, c'était dur de littéralement briller.

_« Papa, dis-moi, pourquoi les étoiles brillent-elles la nuit et pas le jour ?_

_-J'ai demandé aux étoiles de te protéger la nuit, parce que le jour, notre soleil le fait déjà._

_-Mais, comment les étoiles pourraient me protéger les nuits nuageuses, sans lune ni étoiles ?_

_-Tu demanderas à ta chère mère, elle saura te répondre. Tu grandis vite, ma fille. Un jour, tu seras prête à gouverner._

_-Gouverner ? Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça..._

_-C'est normal, tu es encore trop jeune. Tu préfèrerais que ton frère le fasse à ta place ?_

_-Oui..._

_-Et pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que si je deviens reine, je ne pourrai plus venir ici avec toi, Maman et lui. J'aime bien observer les étoiles, faire de la luge, et pique-niquer._

_-Ah, chérie... Je ne suis pas sûre d'être encore là lorsque tu seras en âge de régner._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Personne ne vit éternellement, chérie. Sauf les enfants des étoiles, pour qui ce n'est et ne sera jamais un problème._

_-Mais, qui sont ces enfants étoiles ?_

_-Tu as envie que je te dise que tu en fais partie, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Je ne veux pas vivre éternellement... Comment ferais-je si, après votre mort, je veux vous voir ? Ce ne sera pas possible, et je deviendrai très triste._

_Le père rit doucement._

_-Tu es une fille forte. Les étoiles sont devenues ma famille, elles sont la tienne aussi._

_La petite fille mit sa main devant sa bouche pour bailler._

_-Je suis fatiguée, Papa. Mais j'ai encore envie de regarder les ét..._

_La petite fille tomba de fatigue. Elle s'endormit dans les bras de son père, celui-ci regardant son doux visage. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux orange, voire rouges, et regarda ensuite les étoiles._

_-J'espère que vous prendrez soin d'elle, se dit-il. Quoique, ce sera peut-être elle qui vous protègera. »_

Mewtwo ferma les yeux et respira. Décidément, plus compliqué que ces déesses, ça n'existe pas.

-Tip, dit Paluténa, il faut que tu fasses ce que j'ai fait pour envoyer les 6 là-bas.

-Comment ?

-Je vais te l'apprendre, mais pour cela, nous devons être seuls. Suis-moi.

La Déesse de la Lumière sortit de la pièce, suivie par l'ange noir qui avait déjà perdu l'habitude de marcher.

Harmonie sortit de la pièce aussi, sauf qu'elle allait à l'extérieur.

C'était étrange de la voir marcher. Le bruit de ses talons sur le sol était cristallin. Personne, sauf Toad, Peach, Mario et Luigi, l'avaient vue marcher. Personne ne pensait cela possible.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda Peach.

-A l'Observatoire, pourquoi ?

-Comment comptes-tu y aller, sans pouvoirs ?

Harmonie soupira et tourna les talons, se rendant vers Paluténa et Pit maléfique.

-Vous savez, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir vu plus étrange journée, avoua Peach. Pourtant, je suis princesse d'un Royaume de Champignons qui parlent, de tortues sportives, d'ennemis mortels, et d'êtres beaucoup trop magiques.


	3. La fin ouverte

Ainsi, au bout de plusieurs heures, Paluténa revint, pleine d'espoir.

-Nous avons réussi ! Nous pouvons enfin aller sauver Pit et les autres !

-Et comment as-tu prévu de le faire ? Demanda Samus.

-Nous aurons forcément besoin de Pit maléfique. Il nous téléportera tous là-bas et nous pourrons sauver tout le monde.

-Très bien... répondit Samus en hésitant.

-Nous partons tout de suite. J'espère que vous êtes prêts. Vu que je n'ai pas le temps, Link et Ganondorf, venez. Les autres, amusez-vous bien !

Elle n'attendit la réponse de personne. Pit maléfique se téléporta au centre de la pièce. Sans un mot, il étendit ses pouvoirs dans l'immense salle, englobant tous les combattants.

C'est ainsi qu'ils disparurent, emportés dans un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Harmonie regarda autour d'elle. Ses pouvoirs lui manquaient vraiment. Il faut dire que, pour Paluténa et elle, c'était une partie d'elles. C'était comme retirer un sens, l'odorat par exemple. C'était vital, et vivable sans le posséder.

-Bienvenue... murmura une voix. Vous semblez pressés de me retrouver.

-Le Sorcier... murmura Paluténa. Rends-moi Pit, maintenant !

-Comment vas-tu faire, Paluténa ? Demanda le Sorcier. Tes pouvoirs sont dans le corps de cet ange inconscient. Il est aussi stupide qu'arrogant.

-Moi, stupide ? Pit déteint sur toi, décidément.

-Tu ne fais que prouver les faits. Cette discussion ne mènera à rien.

-Aucune explication, indication, ou menace ? Demanda Paluténa.

-J'allais oublier. Si vous ne me vainquez pas assez vite, je dévorerai l'âme de votre ami. Et peut-être aussi celles des 6 autres.

-Te vaincre... Et comment faire cela ? Demanda l'ange noir.

Personne ne répondit. Mais, subitement, sur la plate-forme où les combattants étaient, l'ange blanc apparut.

-Je n'ai peut-être pas choisi la meilleure cible. C'est vrai que l'une de vous deux aurait été plus intelligent, mais cet ange fera l'affaire. Son cher jumeau n'osera jamais le tuer.

-Tu te trompes, rectifia l'ange noir. Je suis prêt à te vaincre.

-Manipuler des pouvoirs que tu ne connais même pas. N'est-ce pas insensé ? Le Pouvoir de la Lumière est capricieux, tout autant que sa propriétaire.

-JE NE SUIS PAS CAPRICIEUSE ! Cria Paluténa.

-Et le pouvoir des Étoiles est aussi mystérieux que sa propriétaire. Tu seras incapable de gérer ces deux énergies presque contraires en même temps. Et lorsque tu seras vaincu, je pourrai enfin absorber ces pouvoirs et dominer ce monde...

-Comment as-tu réussi à les transférer à Pit maléfique ? Demanda Harmonie de son visage stoïque.

-J'ai utilisé la brèche que Paluténa a crée. J'ai retourné les pouvoirs de Paluténa contre vous deux, et puisque vous ne considérez pas les forces de vos amis comme dangereuses, vous avez pu être touchées. Ainsi, j'ai voulu absorber vos énergies, mais elles se sont bloquées à l'intérieur de l'ange.

Tandis que le Sorcier bavassait, derrière lui, Link et Ganondorf firent quelque chose d'inattendu. Utilisant deux des trois morceaux de la Triforce, ils foudroyèrent le corps de l'ange.

-Ne faîtes pas ça ! Cria Paluténa.

La Déesse de la Lumière se jeta entre Pit et le laser de la Triforce.

Violemment touchée, elle fut projetée contre un mur.

-Vous n'auriez jamais dû faire cela, fit remarquer Harmonie en courant jusqu'à Paluténa. Nous voulons blesser le Sorcier du Chaos, mais pas Pit. Même si Pit maléfique ne se l'avouera jamais, il ne peut pas se passer de lui. Le Sorcier du Chaos se trouve au-dessus du corps de Pit. Même si il est invisible, visez cet endroit, tout en évitant Pit !

-Vos âmes sont puissantes... Elles me seront utiles pour plusieurs millénaires, c'est certain.

-Jamais tu ne toucheras un à un seul cheveux de notre équipe, déclara Fox. Si nous participons à un tournoi, c'est parce que nous sommes les plus puissants.

-Exact, continua Sonic. Super Smash Brothers n'est pas qu'un lieu de bataille. Lorsque nous ne combattons pas, nous nous amusons, entre amis. L'amitié qui nous unit...

-Est beaucoup plus puissante que tes pouvoirs.

La voix de Paluténa résonna dans la caverne.

Le Sorcier du Chaos ne perdit pas plus de temps.

Il foudroya Link sur place. Le Héros du temps n'a pas pu contrer l'attaque. Foudroyé, il tomba au sol.

Ganondorf ricana et attaqua le Sorcier.

Sa magie fusionnée à celle d'une partie de la Triforce fut évitée par le Sorcier. Le corps de Pit était rapide et agile, heureusement pour le Sorcier.

Pit contre-attaqua avec l'arc de Paluténa renforcé, décochant des flèches de lumière intense.

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire, dit Paluténa, et ça m'agace réellement !

Harmonie ne répondit pas. Lorsqu'Harmonie tourna la tête vers Paluténa, la Déesse vit quelque chose dans les yeux d'Harmonie.

Des étoiles y brillaient. Elles scintillaient.

-Tu... as tes pouvoirs ?

-Paluténa, j'y ai réfléchi. Le Sorcier n'a transmit que notre magie, mais pas la source de celle-ci. Nous possédons toujours nos pouvoirs. Ils se régénèrent simplement. Prépare-toi à reprendre ton sceptre. Je sens nos forces revenir. Cachons-les, et surprenons le Sorcier.

Paluténa ne répondit rien.

Pit maléfique pointa son sceptre au-dessus du Sorcier et lança un laser.

Le Sorcier, directement touché, tomba au sol. Son influence sur Pit diminua, ses mouvements devenant moins fluides et moins rapides.

-Espèce de...

Ses mots ne sortirent jamais de la bouche de Pit.

Les deux déesses avaient retrouvé toute leur énergie.

Elles téléportèrent leurs armes à elles.

Pit maléfique tomba au sol, perdant tout pouvoir.

-Navrées Tip, dit Paluténa. Je ne voulais pas que tu me restes supérieur. JE suis l'unique Déesse de la Lumière. Mes pouvoirs m'appartiennent.

-Sorcier, continua Harmonie, relâche Pit, ou tu devras te confronter à nous deux. Nous devrons t'éliminer pour continuer, et ce ne sera pas un problème.

-Tentez toujours, on s'amusera bien.

-Par la Lumière...

-des Étoiles célestes...

Paluténa cria :

-MEGA-LASER !

Harmonie continua d'une voix douce :

-Déchaînement étoilé...

Du sceptre de Paluténa se dégagea un gigantesque laser blanc, qui s'assimila à celui qui éclata de la baguette d'Harmonie, de couleur bleu.

Harmonie et Paluténa créèrent instantanément un bouclier autour de Pit et Ganondorf, le Sorcier du Chaos étant leur seule cible.

La fumée finit par disparaître, et laissa apparaître Pit, toujours debout, avec un sourire malsain.

-Tu n'as pas perdu connaissance. Effronté...

La voix d'Harmonie venait de faire passer une émotion. Une grande première. Même Paluténa s'arrêta d'illuminer et tourna les yeux vers Harmonie, choquée.

Harmonie avait fait forcé sur le mot « effronté ». Jamais elle ne faisait ça. Elle s'est presque surprise elle-même.

-Sors du corps de Pit maintenant, où je te le fait violemment quitter, continua la Reine du Cosmos.

-Tu m'amuses, petite. Mais ta détermination ne fera pas tout.

-Je ne suis pas juste déterminée. Je suis aussi puissante. Assez puissante pour t'écraser. Paluténa, tu es prête ?

-Évidemment, répondit la Déesse de la Lumière. Pit, nous te libèrerons, et personne ne nous empêchera de le faire.

Ganondorf regardait la scène avec curiosité. Ces deux déesses étaient puissantes, finalement.

Harmonie leva légèrement sa baguette, et Pit s'écrasa subitement sur le mur, incapable de bouger .

Harmonie et Paluténa fusillèrent le mur au-dessus de Pit. Le Sorcier du Chaos apparut, tombant au sol.

Les déesses en profitèrent.

Harmonie le fit léviter et, en tournant sur elle-même dans une danse frénétique, le fit s'écraser contre toutes les parois de la caverne.

Paluténa le frappa de plusieurs projectiles, de portails mobiles crachant des lasers, de missiles magiques à tête chercheuse.

-Par les lois de l'Univers, dit Harmonie en s'envolant au milieu de la pièce.

-Par les lois du Royaume des Cieux, continua Paluténa en imitant Harmonie.

-Que la lumière des étoiles te détruisent, dirent-elles en même temps.

Adossées, leurs énergies fusionnèrent et fusèrent contre le corps du Sorcier du Chaos.

Elles se regardèrent un instant et virent que le Sorcier du Chaos avait disparu.

Elles soupirèrent et sautèrent de joie dans les airs.

Puis, elles rejoignirent le corps de Pit qui s'était évanoui.

Paluténa l'aida à se relever.

-Oh, Pit... Comment vas-tu ?

Le corps resta inerte, et Paluténa le serra contre elle.

-Ses blessures sont mentales, affirma Harmonie. Il va avoir un choc lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il aura besoin de toi. Reste près de lui, je te le conseille, si tu ne veux pas le retrouver fou. Il n'est pas aussi fort que toi, il ne résistera pas à la folie sans aide.

-Je le sais... répondit Paluténa. Retournons au Manoir. Je vais le soigner, une fois là-bas.

-Pourquoi n'ai-je plus mes pouvoirs ? Cria Pit maléfique en tapant de pied et croisant les bras.

-J'ai failli t'oublier, dit Harmonie en se retournant.

Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, ses yeux étincelaient, pleins d'étoiles. Les bijoux de sa couronne contenaient d'étranges lumières, telles des étoiles. L'étoile au cœur jaune qui retenait sa robe aussi. Le Cosmos faisaient partie intégrante d'elle, sans mauvaise pensée.

-Oh non... Vous avez retrouvé vos pouvoirs... Je suis... désolé... d'avoir abusé de vos pouvoirs...

-Abusé ? S'étonna Harmonie. Tu n'as eu qu'une petite partie de nos pouvoirs. Mais je peux en abuser, moi, si tu veux.

-Non, non... Ça va aller, merci !

Paluténa utilisa ses pouvoirs et téléporta Ganondorf, Pit maléfique, Pit et elle-même au Manoir.

Harmonie était restée seule, mais finit par disparaître dans une lumière blanche.

Un rire démoniaque résonna dans la caverne.

-Parfait...

* * *

><p><strong>Voici une histoire que j'ai écrite il y a longtemps. En fait, j'en ai écrit plein qui ne me satisfont pas. Donc je les garde dans un dossier perdu dans mon ordinateur xD.<strong>

**Bref, je la poste aujourd'hui après avoir corrigé quelques trucs. Remarquez aussi que le style entre le premier et le troisième chapitre est totalement différent. C'est bien moi qui ai écrit les deux après quelques semaines d'intervalles. Je cherche encore mon style, apparemment.**

**Oh, j'apprendrai bien un jour.**

**Sinon sinon, Harmonie pour Mario Party 10 : Meilleure Idée au Monde. Bon, sauf les problèmes habituels de ses haters qui clament que Daisy aurait dû avoir son artwork avant Harmonie (sérieusement...), c'est génial. A bientôt donc pour une prochaine histoire !**

**Et bonne année en retard !**


End file.
